1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device capable of preventing a light leak phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) may be used as a light source for a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Since the LED is smaller and consumes less power than the CCFL, a product using the LED can be miniaturized and have good color saturation, and it will not cause mercury pollution. Accordingly, there is a tendency that the CCFL is being replaced by the LED gradually. Furthermore, so far a quantum dot enhancement film (QDEF) has been developed to cooperate with a blue LED, so as to enhance color rendering index and wide color gamut. The QDEF has two types of phosphor particles with different diameters. When the two types of phosphor particles are irradiated by blue light, the blue light will excite the two types of phosphor particles to generate red light and green light. Then, the red light, green light and partial blue light passing through the QDEF will mix with each other, so as to form white light at the other side of the QDEF.
In general, there is always no or few phosphor particles disposed at a periphery of the QDEF, such that the blue light emitted by the blue LED cannot be excited completely at the periphery of the QDEF. Consequently, a light leak phenomenon will be generated around an active area of a display panel. Still further, a plastic frame is usually disposed around the backlight module and the plastic frame may reflect the blue light emitted by the blue LED, such that the light leak phenomenon may be generated around the active area of the display panel and then result in nonuniform color.